Prank gone wrongor right
by spize666
Summary: Nami tries to prank Zoro with the old whipped cream prank. One Shot


"Hee hee!"

Nami looked gleefully down at the can of whip cream in her hand. She knew she probably would never get another perfect moment like this for a long time. She was all alone on the Sunny except for Zoro who was asleep up in the training room. They were anchored near a forest and everyone else was off exploring the island. Nami wanted to stay to finish making some maps, Zoro said he was going to take a nap, and actually Usopp said he wanted to also stay but Luffy dragged him off with him. It had started to pour a few minutes ago, but that wasn't going to ruin her plan.

Nami grinned evilly and opened the kitchen door and walked out into the rain. She ignored her wet hair and clothes and started to crawl up the ladder.

There wasn't any real reason she was doing this. She was just so bored and honestly she always wanted to try and prank the oh so great Roronoa Zoro. She quietly pushed at the trap door and peaked over. Yes she could see him slouched against the wall. His legs sprawled on the floor in front of him and he was leaning against the wall his head leaning a bit on his shoulder. His swords were on his side. His eyes were closed and she could see by the way that his chest rose and fell that he was peacefully asleep.

Nami stopped the nervous giggle that was bursting to pop out and quietly crept near him.

_This is going to be great!_

She was about to lean forwards when the ship suddenly tilted to the side.

Nami couldn't help but squeak a bit when she almost fell on Zoro. She quickly places her hands on either side of his head to stop herself but she was still able to hold on to the whip cream can. She realized she was almost noise to noise with Zoro.

Nami blushed and quickly jumped back and looked at Zoro hoping that he hadn't woken up.

_YESSSS!_

He didn't move and his chest still rose and fell at the same pace.

_Geez Idiot he is such a deep sleeper_

Not wanting to lose her nerve Nami quickly went close and sprayed some whip cream on Zoro's right hand. She then rubbed her finger on his nose very gently than backed away. It wasn't an original prank but it would do the trick!

She saw his face scrunch up in confusion and start to lift up his right hand to scratch his face.

Nami's grin started to stretch across her whole face but then she saw something in the corner of her eye that made it freeze in place.

When the ship had suddenly lurched one of Zoro's weights had rolled on the trap door. She hadn't heard it because she was so shocked to find herself nose to nose with Zoro. The weight was huge, and obviously heavy. There was no way she would be able to move it. That meant she was about to be trapped with a very very angry Zoro.

_Oh shit._

Nami turned to look at Zoro just in time to see his hand about to scratch his face. The one with the cream on it.

_OH SHIT!_

Suddenly the left hand ( the one without the cream)shot out and grabbed Nami's arm and pull her to his chest.

She squeaked in surprise and the whip cream bottle dropped from her hand on to the floor and looked up and saw Zoro look down at her with a evil smirk.

"Oi Nami what did you think you were trying to do?"

"Y-you're awake?" Nami stuttered

"Of course how could I not been when you almost kissed me when the ship tilted"

Nami's face turned red

"I-I didn't almost kiss you!" She inwardly flinched at the high pitch of her voice

Zoro just smirked than raised his right hand and whipped some of the whipped cream on her face.

Nami had another noise and tried to wiggle free but Zoro wrapped his arm around her and held her to his chest.

"Dammit Zoro!" Namic ould taste some of the cream on her lips "Get this stuff of me"

Zoro smirked and leaned down and licked her cheek taking some of the cream off.

Nami's whole face was as red as her hair and she couldn't even speak.

Zoro laughed at her face. "For once you're speechless!"

Nami was just about to say something, or just make another squeaking sound she wasn't really sure but suddenly

Zoro leaned down and kissed her.

"The cream is off your lips now" Zoro gave her a smirk.

"Maybe we should add some more…" Zoro grabbed the can of cream on the ground and sprayed a bit more on Nami, than started to lick it off.

_I'm never going to try to prank Zoro ever again! _

_Or maybe … I should try to more often… _


End file.
